


Boyfriends + Mac + Robots

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2.13 spinoff, F/M, Gen, Korman Challenge, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac notices his boyfriend at the Korman challenge and figures out he's also a covert operative. Oh No.





	Boyfriends + Mac + Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/gifts), [dickgrysvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickgrysvn/gifts).



Mac is just going to get a coffee, walking up to the stand and grabbing a styrofoam cup to fill when he turns and sees a very familiar backside to someone filling their own cup. _ Oh No.  _ Mac nearly drops his cup as he realizes his boyfriend was here, which meant his boyfriend was an agent of some sort, and since he had a cover it was definitely a covert operation. And  _ oh no.  _ Matty was going to find out just by looking at him and KILL him. He was going to die.  

He takes a deep breath and goes to fill his own cup as Jasper adds a bit of cream and sugar to his cup. 

“So, what happened to that convention of yours,” Mac asks, not looking as he takes the sugar, before he does peek over and Jasper seems to have tensed a bit.

“What happened to you helping Jack cope with going to his reunion?”

“Huh, I think I asked you first,” Mac says, giving a half smirk and Jasper gives one back.

“I won’t give you my foundation name if that’s what you want, sweetheart.”

“Gonna stay strong on that Sheriff?”

“Yes, I am,” he says. “And you can’t see my robot until tomorrow. It’s definitely the better robot.”

“I don’t think so babe,” Mac says. “You should just accept defeat now.”

“Oh you’re hellish, Macgyver. Now I’m dying to know.”

“Hmm… are you though?”

Mac stirs his coffee and takes a sip, Jasper shrugging. “I can hold my curiosity back. But… say I gave you my hotel room and number-”

“I would say wait until new haven next week. You put out my back tonight, I’m going to be unemployed tomorrow. Yes my boss will know, she’s psychic.” 

“Hey, I’m the only psychic you know.”

“Are you in any place to be coy right now, Mr. Sheriff?”

“Mr. Sheriff? God, you can try  _ that  _ in New Haven.”

Mac rolls his eyes, Jasper nudging his ribs playfully. “I hope your kidding.”

“And if I’m not…?”

Mac takes a deep breath and considers leaning in, and telling Jasper that what's bound to happen in New Haven will inevitably stay there. But he just finds himself staring at him a long moment: inquisitive, curious, coy. 

“I can’t speak to the competition, but… you’re free to keep in mind until next week… Mr. Sheriff.”

And okay, was he really testing his waters like this when anyone could hear him? Yes. Did he feel any shame leading his boyfriend on? No. Not even a little bit. But, he knows he’s got him where he wants him- at least for now. And he can feel Jasper staring as he goes, and really, he adores the attention. 

 

\- The next day - 

 

Ally Winthrop shows at his tent and  _ oh  _ is he so turned off to see her- not because of anything that happened last year with Bruno, or anything, but mostly because his very hot boyfriend was not the one to casually scroll through, trying to glance at his machine. With his hands so perfectly folded in front of his body, glancing over the mechanics. He doesn’t know Jasper as an agent, but he imagines it’s a very good look for him. 

“Macgyver, you seem distracted this year,” she notes, stepping closer to him and he shrugs. 

“Maybe I found more interesting competition.” 

“You found it or you still looking for it?”

He could see his teammates watching and he puts on that charming small smile of his, a very disinterested one. “Well, if you think you’re the interesting competition, I think I’m quite bored of our game.”

“Cold Macgyver. And I thought you were the warm at heart one?”

“Depends on my mood.” 

She nods, put off by his crabbiness this year. “Did I do something?”

“No,” he says, turning back to finish touching up his model. “I just really can’t afford any distractions right now.” Well he can afford one distraction, but said distraction isn’t in the room right now.

“Then I’ll go. We can talk later.”

“Sure, we can talk later.” 

She turns and leaves, Bozer and Riley looking up at him. “Did you get rejected or something?” Riley asks.

“What?”

“Last year you were all heart eyes at her, and now you might as well spat in her face.”

“Oh it’s nothing, Just… really focused on winning,” he excuses, glancing around to see if maybe he can see Jasper anywhere. He doesn’t. Oh, he really was going to spend the entire day without seeing him, wasn’t he? He needs a drink. He  _ really  _ needs a drink. 

“Macgyver, what happened to needing to focus?” Matty snaps and Mac shrugs. 

“Just thinking things through. It’ll be done in a minute.”

 

\- The Zeus Foundation Tent - 

 

“Is it stupid to hope that he’ll show up here?” Jasper asks. 

“Yes,” Kaori informs him. “Very stupid. Now focus.”

“I can’t believe he doesn’t want to say hi to us,” Julius complains, just watching Jasper toy with a wrench. 

“He didn’t even kiss me! He decided to be coy and then he walked away.”

“How dare he,” Mel laments for Jasper and he sighs heavily.

“I’m agonizing.”

“So go over there.”

“I can’t, then I’d be surrendering. He wants me to go over there and see the stupid robot. Well see if I care.”

“You do care.”

“Not enough to go over there.”

“Yes you do,” Julius says. “You’re just being stubborn because obviously he doesn’t care enough to come say hi to me, the real love of his life.”

“You’re not even gay, Julius.”

“So? Love knows no bounds,” Kaori teases, ruffling his hair. “Come on, we have to set up on the field.”

“Right, okay,” he agrees, pouting, stepping out, and he wishes he knew which tent was Mac’s, or see where he was. He thinks he sees a flash of blond on the other end of the field, but is pulled away by Julius talking to him about something. This was going to be a very long day. 

  
  


They meet in the middle, at a coffee stand after presenting.

“Will you tell me which one was yours?” Jasper asks and Mac tilts his head, thinking. 

“We really have to stop meeting this way,” he teases.

“Seriously, come on.”

“Afraid you’ll lose to me?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I can be very competitive.” 

“This is monopoly all over again,” Jasper says and Mac laughs, giving a genuine and sweet smile.

“Which I won by the way.”

“You’re not winning this.”

“What was your foundation?”

“Ohhh so now you want to know, Mr. Macgyver?”

Mac’s cheeks flush with a bit of shame. “I’m being bratty, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, like a lot… but I think it’s kinda cute.” 

“Aren’t I lucky,” Mac teases.

“Oh and Julius is upset that you’re here and didn’t say hi to him?”

“Julius hates technology more than Jack does.”

“He also hates being left out.”

Mac nods. “I’m going to say hi to Julius.”

“Hey Mac,” Jasper calls sincerely, taking his arm gingerly as he pulls Mac back to him, Mac’s eyes sparkling with affection suddenly. “I just want you to know that if I win we are so going to that Rocky Horror Picture Show Reenactment at the local theater.”

Mac’s lips part and his head tilts but before he can respond Jasper is gone. 

 

Mac returns to their table, and sets his coffee down, turning to see if he can locate Julius, who for all it was worth, was a lot like an older brother to Mac.

He can’t find him at the moment and deduces he’s left the tent to smoke. (Julius had an awful smoking habit). He sits down and sips on his coffee, the cups today were much better.

Matty squints at him as Riley and Bozer argue over something. It’s all background noise, and he swears he can hear Jasper’s laugh carry over all the other chatter in the room and it makes him smile. He can’t help but wonder what made him laugh, if he was as hurt at having to be distant the way Mac was. He wants to chase his silhouette but he knows watching him could put them at risk, that Matty would catch on in a second if she hadn’t already caught on from the conversation they just had. His chest felt a little hollow, he sips at his coffee, trying to fill it. 

Matty goes off to talk to some friends, and Mac ends up talking to Ally the whole night, falling into easy and fun conversation. He forgot how much he had enjoyed talking to her, why he had ever liked her to begin with. Though he stays a respectable seat distance away, and soon everyone is being filed back to the table with their team. Mac glancing to Jasper’s table, and each table is introduced, their foundation and which robot was there. 

“Zeus Foundation, Ohio with their Bot K-J Blend,” he announces and Mac raises a brow. Their robot was their highest competition, and god, no way he was losing to Jasper. No, it won’t do at all. 

“Oh he’s so sleeping on the couch next time he’s over,” Mac finds himself saying allowed, and Matty, over the applause, catching it, hears and turns to give him a look. 

“You’re dating Jasper Sheriff?” she whispers as the applause dies down and he raises a brow, cheeks heating up to a pointed red.

“Uhhm…. Conversation for another day.”

“All the competition this year was incredible as always,” the announcer says, the same man who announced it every year, and was very overzealous about the whole thing. “We were absolutely stunned by the amount of time, energy, and talent that went into the robots this year! But sadly, only one team can win- awwwh,” he mocks sadly, making an over-expressed sad face, even runs his finger down his cheek as if it were a tear. Everyone smiles, the man really was a big highlight to this whole thing. “The winning team this year is… drum roll on the tables everyone! Phoenix!” 

The whole team gasps and stands up, Mac pulling Riley into an elated and excited hug, grasping her tightly, squeezing her body into his arms and she squeezes back. They were so happy. It was a rush through their veins, through their heads, everyone clapping. 

“Finally won,” Ally will tell him minutes later in a heated congratulations. He smiles and thanks her, Jasper sauntering over and their eyes meet, Mac biting back a smile.

“So…”

“Yes we can still Rocky Horror,” Mac assures, Matty eyeing the two of them. 

“Unbelievable,” She whispers, seeming exhausted. Mac laughs.

“Uh guys, so remember that boyfriend I told you all about- well, this is him. He’s a liar who did not have a convention to go to.”

“Says the liar,” Jasper responds as if he’s witty and Mac rolls his eyes.

“Agree to disagree please?”

“Sure. Agree to disagree. Anyways it’s nice to meet all of you,” Jasper says, Matty narrowing her eyes at him. Mac smiles at him though and Jasper smiles back, kissing him quick, before anyone else in the room notices. “Hey quick question, who was that girl you were talking to?”

“Oh Ally? Yeah, just an old friend.”

Riley scoffs, and steps between them. “Riley Davis, you’re about to find me very interesting.”

Jasper raises his brows and nods. “Well, why don’t we go outside for a drink then Riley? I think I am _ very _ interested.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
